Talismans
's talisman collection.]] Talismans are ordinary objects, normally jewelry, which are created by witches mostly to focus their magic. When used, the witch can draw power or focus their own to cast spells that are usually very taxing and help them channel magic. The talismans shown in the series are primarily in the form of necklaces. Known Talismans Bennett Talisman It is an antique iron necklace attached with an amber crystal for a pendant created by Emily Bennett. It was a mystical object that could unlock the tomb where twenty-six vampires were imprisoned. However, realizing the dangers the vampires would cause if they were set free, Emily destroyed the talisman 145 years later after she possessed Bonnie Bennett and used her magic to set fire to it. Though Emily tried her best to prevent the crystal from being used to free the vampires from the tomb, it ultimately was opened anyway by Bonnie and Sheila even without the power of the talisman. Esther's Talisman It is a silver necklace which was created by Esther after being passed down to her mentor, Ayana. At some point before her death, Esther had handed the amulet down to her daughter, Rebekah, for safe-keeping. During the early 1920's as Rebekah and Klaus tried to evade their vengeful father, Mikael, Rebekah had lost the talisman during their flee. Stefan Salvatore found it, not knowing it was Rebekah's due to Klaus' compulsion, and gave it to Elena Gilbert many decades later. It is now located in a Secret Cave where no vampires can enter. Qetsiyah's Talisman It is an ancient necklace with a pendant made out of a human bone. It belonged to Qetsiyah for 2,000 years. She must have drawn a massive amount of power from it, as she was able to use to successfully locate the then-Immortal Amara, something that the Travelers carefully hid away for the past 2,000 years. Freya's Talisman It is a metal necklace attached with a blue jeweled pendant belonging to the witch Freya Mikaelson. It seems to have some sentimental value, as she took it back from The Kindred after they stole it from her. It is said by Freya herself that her talisman focuses her magic and makes her stronger. Freya was also able to expel Finn's spirit from Vincent Griffith's body just with a spell while holding her Talisman, showing once again how this talisman is extremely powerful compared to previous talismans shown in the series. Valerie's Amulet It was a pink victorian cameo pendant attached to a metal necklace, belonging to the siphoner Valerie Tulle. Due to being born without any personal power and following her exile from the Gemini coven for said mutation, Valerie practiced witchcraft by storing magic in this talisman, that allowed her to siphon off and cast regular spells. However, when Julian killed her unborn child, he crushed her talisman so she couldn't defend herself. Gallery Talismans1.1.png TalisFreya6.png Blue Freya1.png TalisFreya5.png TO309 3037.jpg Necklacefreya.png FreyaTalis7.png Qetsiyah's talisman.png TalisQetsiyah5.png TalisQetsiyah8.png TalisQetsiyah9.png TalisQetsiyah5.png ValAmulet1.png Tvd703_0490.jpg Crystalpic.jpg TalisEmily3.png Esther'sNeck1.png TalisEsther5.png TalisEsther6.png Trivia *The material that the talisman is made with probably must have some magical properties (i.e, Qetsiyah's talisman was made from human bone, while Freya's seems to hold a blue crystal that resembles Sapphire. *The talisman, also, has the power to incorporate external energy and be used if required by the witch, as demonstrated by Freya. *A talisman can be used to store magic instead as shown by Valerie. See also Category:Objects Category:Enchanted Objects Category:Witchcraft Category:Lists Category:Talismans Category:Witches